Mutually
by Luafua
Summary: AU. They connected through the mutual interests for their beloved canines. They bonded through the mutual friends, their views became mutual as they discovered they were somewhat the same and they realised that they were always finding each other. Captain Swan – attempt at fluff and enjoy your reading.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n: Hello. If you are reading this now, you have reach Agua's second OUAT story. If not, then I am not sure what to say to that..._**

 ** _Ahem, sorry._**

 ** _This was the side project I wrote down in need to get over a certain event *Cough* 5x08 and 5x10*Cough* I love Killian and Emma too much. I just want to take them away and let them be happy for once... But no... we must go through a feels season._**

 ** _But... I do admit that season 5 is becoming my favourite season of all. So much Captain Cobra/Captain Swan/Captain Hood/Daddy Robin... *Drools* so adorbz._**

 _ **But before I get sidetracked, I am probably keeping this story into a few chapters. I don't see this going far because... well I have my bigger stories such as MoI and HW. Then I have my original story that I'm editing...**_

 ** _Warning: First of all, there's a pun and I find it hilarious – but I can see everyone going "No. Just no..." Lame attempts at fluffs so if it's strange to you then I won't judge you for running like the wind, possible OOC (don't doubt it). Also, there may be grammar errors and possible typos_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Don't own OUAT. However, I would like to brag once again that I fist bumped with Sean Maguire in April and I will not get over it, (he also kissed me on the cheek and I nearly died). What was my point again? Oh right. Don't own OUAT – let's not get into the discussion of if I did._**

So here it was.

Emma's iphone announced that she arrived at her destination before the woman turned it off. She swore that she was going to get a better phone; one that wouldn't lead her at the opposite end of the town before taking her to the location she desired.

With a huff, Emma pulled her car over and observed the empty park. Being new a small town was unsettling towards Emma, but she had her old college roommate Mary Margret to thank for when a fire burned her apartment in Boston. Emma swore that she wouldn't take too much of her friend's time, just until she could get a place of her own.

Turning in her seat, Emma raised an eyebrow towards the slumped canine on her chair. "That wasn't too much bad was it Biscuit?"

The red merle Koolie merely raised her head from her curled position. Before her amber eyes appeared frantic with dilated pupils, yet now that the Bug's engine had been cut off, she was grateful that the dreadful experience was over. Biscuit slowly recovered from the motion sickness and tried to get from the back seat towards Emma.

"Alright," Emma said with a light chuckle. Owning a dog had never been her plan when she was a kid – she grew up in several foster homes and she was lucky enough to have a family with love let alone pets. It was only a few months before the fire in Boston, Emma found herself staring at a poster of an animal shelter and she took the chance.

Before she knew it, she was staring face to face with Biscuit; a timid female with the history of abuse. As Emma stared at the lonely amber eyes, she knew then that Biscuit was meant to come with her.

Since then, it was only Emma and Biscuit. Emma spent her time either getting Biscuit comfortable with her or working. It surprised Emma that despite Biscuit was an energetic dog, she never destroyed the apartment when left alone. When the apartment caught fire, Emma had been with Biscuit at the local park when she got a call from the fire department.

Shaking the memories out of her mind, Emma grabbed the tennis ball with a teasing grin. "Shall we go get the ball?"

Biscuit's erected ears twitched at the 'b' word and the sparkle in her eye made Emma smile. It was something Emma discovered shortly after the adoption – Biscuit loved fetching more than anything – she would rather fetch than eat (even though that was worrying).

Emma got out of the car and allowed for her for legged companion to follow. Biscuit managed to get the sense of the area because she had already raced to the gate with her bushy tail wagging. Her patience was rewarded when Emma opened the gate and threw the ball into the park to allow Biscuit to chase after it.

One thing that didn't surprise Emma was Biscuit's speed. The slender form yet long legs allowed her to race across the grassy field to reach the distance in no time. In fact, the ball didn't even get the chance to hit the ground, Biscuit leaped from her position to catch the ball in her mouth before happily trotting back towards Emma.

Emma took her seat by the shaded bench and waited for Biscuit to approach her. It was a strange occurrence to how her companion would leave the ball. Instead of handing it back to Emma, Biscuit would leave it within arm's reach and back away as if it was an offering to a god.

However as Biscuit placed the ball on the grass, she raised her head in alarm as another car pulled up and Emma huffed in annoyance. She wasn't expecting someone to arrive – especially in the middle of the day. It didn't help that Biscuit was still nervous around strangers and other dogs; the only exception was Mary Margret's husband, David Nolan who happened to be the town's sheriff.

David was the local dog whisperer when it came to rescue animals. Sometimes Emma found Biscuit huddled up to David when he was relaxed in the chair. It was a sweet sight, and Emma loved the idea of Biscuit seeking comfort.

The new arrival exited out of the car with a black Labrador in tow. Emma peeked to see that the new owner was the perfect description as handsome. He wore shades over his eyes (Emma betted that they were brilliant), somehow he managed to look decent with his untamed black hair and his grin – Emma wouldn't even go there.

However the stranger did notice Emma as he approached the gate; the singular eyebrow raised questioningly. Just when Emma thought that he wouldn't look any more attractive.

Before any of them could speak, Biscuit approached the gate cautiously and sniffed at the excited Labrador. In return the Labrador's tail wagged and started getting thrilled in each step, leaving the stranger to laugh.

Oh bloody hell even his laugh sounded attractive. What was next, he had an accent?

The stranger spoke and proved that there was no end to attractiveness on this man. "Is your dog alright with other dogs Lass?" Irish accent. A small part of Emma cursed her luck. The saner part of Emma told herself to settle down. She wasn't looking for a romantic partner; not after what happened with Neal.

Emma kept her walls up, yet she responded calmly. "Biscuit is quite nervous around other dogs and people..." However Emma trailed off as Biscuit slowly wagged her tail at the sight of the other dog; a reaction that Emma never saw before. "But it looks like your dog has a gift."

Another chuckle escaped the man and he opened the gate to allow the Labrador inside the park. "Aye," he said softly. "Roger certainly does. She is the same dog that managed to convince a child to not be scared of dogs anymore." The lab was in the enclosure within an instant, circling around Biscuit and earning a low howl.

Emma recognised the low howl. It was the playful banter that Biscuit done every time Emma came home from work and wanted to play with the ball or go to the park.

"She's my jolly Roger," the stranger explained and he took a seat next to Emma. She stiffened at the close proximity, before frowning in realisation. A snort escaped her before she could stop it, but the amusement seemed to mirror in the stranger as well.

Emma didn't even know his name and she instantly knew that she was talking to someone who was filled with terrible puns. "Who are you then? Captain Hook?"

"Killian Jones; at your service Love," he introduced with a smirk. Killian Jones. Rolling her eyes at the flirting tone, Emma knew that she heard that name recently... Shortly after her sudden move in with Mary Margret, she overheard David talking about a recent case that apparently gave him grey hairs.

"As in Deputy Jones?" Emma realised

"So you've heard of me."

"David." Emma's response allowed recognition to flash in Killian's expression. Slowly he pulled the shades off and Emma mentally cursed at the piercing blue eyes. It should've been bloody illegal to how attractive this man was. Emma found herself trying to compose the words. "He was stressing about your recent case – about how you went through a glass window just to make your entrance seem cooler."

"It was cooler thank you very much."

Again, Emma rolled her eyes and went back to watching the dogs. Roger took the ball and was fleeing from Biscuit who was barking for it to return.

"So," Killian said after a moment of silence. Emma turned back to him with a suspicious glance. "You know my name love; can I at least have the honour of yours?"

"Emma," she said quietly. "My name is Emma Swan."

 _ **A/n: Fun fact – Biscuit in this story is actually my dog in real life. I got her in 2008 and while she has her rebellious streak that chases motorbikes and lawnmowers, she is the greatest dog that anyone could ask for. She cuddles when you talk to her, responds to counting and the word 'ball', howls at you when she's excited and she'll be there for you when you need her the most.**_

 _ **Obviously for this story's purpose I've changed her slightly. She wasn't an adopted dog, but she did get abused a lot. My mum's ex was an absolute (pardon my language) dick head and hit her with anything he could grab. I was at school a lot so I was oblivious, until one day I grabbed a broom and she cringed – like she was expecting me to hit her. I found out that she was getting abused and I took vengeance on the dumbass's computer (his most prized possession). I won't go into detail but I made sure that he knew that he had no right to lay a hand on my dog.**_

 _ **Moral of this story: Don't screw with Agua because she will make you miserable**_

 _ **Anyway! But other than that, Biscuit has gotten a lot better with male company and she's friendly as ever. Unless it comes down to the lawnmower and the motorbikes... I wish she would stop chasing them -_-'**_

 _ **But I do recommend adopting animals. My sister's dog, Tani is a rescued dog and she's completely attached to me :P.**_

 _ **And I have this mini head canon that the Dark Swan disproves of Animal Cruelty – which was the true reason why Saviour Emma pushed Cruella off the cliff :P**_

 _ **So for previous fans of my work, you know the drill. Review, follow or favourite if you like it and if you don't then you can go get cut by Excalibur (I'm kidding!)**_

 _ **... Ish.**_

 _ **SERIOUSLY TRYING TO GET OVER MY FEELS!**_

 _ **30/11/15**_

 _ **Please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/n: Thank you for the review, favourites, followings and reading. Heyo my readers, I am glad that you managed to reach the second chapter. Since you haven't run away screaming means I've made progress... right? RIGHT?_**

 ** _*Talking to an empty stage*_**

 ** _Damn it. I scared them off again..._**

 ** _Anyways, all joking aside I hope that you enjoy another chap of Mutually._**

 ** _Warning: Lame attempts at fluffs so if it's strange to you then I won't judge you for running like the wind, possible OOC (don't doubt it). Also, there may be grammar errors and possible typos_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Don't own OUAT. However, I would like to brag once again that I fist bumped with Sean Maguire in April and I will not get over it, (he also kissed me on the cheek and I nearly died). What was my point again? Oh right. Don't own OUAT – let's not get into the discussion of if I did._**

"You're back earlier than I thought!"

Was the first thing Emma heard as she and Biscuit entered the loft. Biscuit was off her leash and heading straight for the bucket of water as Emma turned to her current roommate and friend, Mary Margaret Nolan.

A small baby bump hinted under her clothes, Emma knew that Mary Margaret was the perfect example of a mother that would offer home baked cookies. With the dark hair in a pixie cut and tender green eyes, it wasn't hard for Emma to feel safe around her. It wasn't only Mary Margaret though – her husband David Nolan was almost like a big brother to her, protective and trustworthy.

"Yeah," Emma said lamely, dropping the leash on the couch. "It was getting too hot at the park so I thought I should head back before Biscuit overheated." Sparing a glance at her happy dog, Emma's lips twitched at the wagging tail from her four-legged companion. Avoiding the heat was one of the reasons why she left, the other one involved Killian.

They didn't exchange words but there was something there. It was most likely an inevitable attraction she had for him. She wasn't going to lie – he was drop dead gorgeous; however dating wasn't Emma's style. As she told herself that, Emma realised that she saw more in him. She hadn't felt this connected with anyone since Neal and that frightened her.

Which was why she ran before he could try to get close. Biscuit was upset to have left, but Emma told herself that she would go back to the dog park later and hopefully when there was no Killian Jones around to affect her.

But of course, if Emma said anything about Killian to Mary Margaret, she would never hear the end of it.

Shaking the blue eyes from the back of her mind, Emma went to take a seat by the bench with a huff. It took her a moment to realise that Mary Margaret was paying attention to the phone with an excited grin among her features.

"What's going on?" Emma asked when her dark haired friend responded on the phone.

Mary Margaret looked from the phone. "Do you remember Regina Mills and her boyfriend Robin?"

Emma had to reframe herself from rolling her eyes. She remembered Regina alright; they were considered rivals back in college. After graduation, Regina moved with her boyfriend to Storybrooke and Mary Margaret came along shortly with David by her side.

Yet Emma wasn't the best when it came down to keeping her connections; Mary Margaret was an exception to that rule. Regina was one of the kinds of friends that would reconnect the second that they reunited.

"Well Regina's the mayor now," Mary Margaret explained and Emma's eyes widened briefly at the sudden shock. Wow. She didn't expect the snarky woman to be elected in the first place. "But Regina just texted me, saying that she and Robin are engaged."

"About time," Emma admitted. "They've been together for what? Six years?"

"It's exciting!" Mary Margaret appeared to have bounced on the spot. "I mean, David and I have been together since high school and it would be nice to help Regina with the wedding planning." Somehow, Emma could only feel sympathy for Regina, since Mary Margaret was had a history for going over the top with romance; especially weddings.

However Emma was not an idiot, she knew that Mary Margaret wanted her for something. "So where's the part that I'm involved?"

"I just want you to come with me to Granny's to congratulate her," Mary Margaret promised and she offered a small smile. As Emma stared at her friend, she realised there was more to it. "Besides, it would be nice for you to see Regina again – she may not admit it out loud, but she misses you."

"She only misses me because I don't take crap from her," Emma grumbled with a huff. Sparing a glance at Biscuit, she noticed that her beloved canine was curled up on the couch, sleeping in a tight ball. It looked like her dog wasn't going to be the reason why Emma stayed behind. "Alright then. I'll come."

"Great!" With that Mary Margaret went to typing on the phone. "It will be just like college! Except there will be no drinking with me. But the rest of you can!" As Mary Margaret continued with her chores with a light hum of approval, Emma watched with a raised eyebrow.

She only hoped that this didn't backfire on her, but knowing her luck it would.

-:-

If Killian was known for one thing, it was his loyalty towards his friends. So when Killian was invited by his mate, Robin Locksley to Granny's Killian knew he couldn't refuse. It wasn't like he had any plans to begin with anyways. Most of his 'plans' included drinking rum on his boat with Roger by his side until late at night.

A chuckle escaped Killian's lips when he recalled Regina warning him about being drunk near opened water. She then added that she didn't want a drowned groomsman for the future wedding that would most likely happen in a year.

So after having a shower and getting dressed, Killian left Roger with some food and water before heading out to his destination. Granny's restaurant was a cosy place with a settling atmosphere and friendly staff. He was acquainted with one of the waitresses Ruby Lucas, who managed to charm anyone with a wolfish grin.

The bell rung to announce Killian's presence and he quickly recognised the happy couple. Regina gave him a brief nod, yet it was Robin who grinned in excitement.

"Glad you can make it Killian." As Robin's mate, Killian knew that Regina made Robin happier than he had ever seen and it wasn't hard to notice the tender expression that Regina had when expressing her feelings towards Robin.

However Killian knew that the woman would deny it until her last breath; a negative trait from her unfortunately.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Killian replied and ordered himself a drink from Ruby. Robin flashed a smirk towards Killian before returning his attention to Regina. For a moment, Killian felt a spark of envy heat up in his chest. It wasn't much and Killian knew that he wasn't truly searching for 'the one' so there was no reason for him to be upset.

Yet he still felt it.

Killian was no fool; everyone felt it at one point of their lives. When friends had children or had engagements, sometimes Killian wondered what it was like to have that sort of commitment.

Suddenly realising his thoughts, he discharged the thought and willingly took the rum filled glass offered by Ruby. It wasn't like Killian to think such things; his current dilemma was most likely from Robin announcing the engagement.

Or perhaps it had to do with more...

The bell from the entrance rang and Killian automatically grinned in recognition. David Nolan and Mary Margaret made their way towards Regina; the latter offered a dessert of some sort as they congratulated the newly betrothed.

But it was much to Killian's surprise when the doorbell rang once again. With a raised eyebrow, Killian felt a smile wash over his face in recognition of the golden hair and brilliant green eyes that had an interesting story to tell.

Emma Swan.

The blonde raised her eyes and she met his gaze with a brief moment of surprise. The surprise in her features made Killian's grin grow wider.

"Well isn't this interesting Swan," Killian muttered to himself and finished his drink. It seemed like a lifetime later when her eyes looked away from him despite it only being a few seconds. In those seconds, Killian knew that they were alike.

Their encounters were interesting indeed.

 ** _A/n: Should I start with I'm sorry this took a century? NAH!_**

 ** _But unlike my other stories, this one has not been planned and it's pretty short compared to my other multi chaptered stories. I'm hoping I would go ten chaps at most, but I have a terrible habit of going past the limit :D So this time, I wanted to have a Killian POV and we're just getting an insight of Emma's current situation._**

 ** _Next chapter will be the beautiful interaction between Captain Swan. That way I can sob on the inside when I recall that they haven't reunited yet in the show*hides in the corner*_**

 ** _Speaking of that... is anyone still miserable after the devil of the finale? Because I still want to huddle in a ball and cry til March. MARCH! WHYYYYYYY? Adam and Eddy did their jobs, the writing of that episode – a few odd plot holes but there's no such thing as a perfect story – but if we spend our time picking at the small things then no one can enjoy a good show._**

 ** _But I do have to give bonus points to Jenjen and Colin for their performance because they were just perfect. Good on them, they have a gold star and they deserve their praises. Now if only haters would leave them alone then it will be just perfecto._**

 ** _Fun fact: I misspelt Mary Margaret like ten times before I got the name right. It says a lot about her damn name – I love her but my fingers aren't used to writing Margaret :D_**

 ** _15/01/16_**

 ** _Ciao!_**

 ** _Please review._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: Thank you for the review, favourites, followings and reading. I Good day to all, I must simply say that as the day for the next episode draws closer, the more likely I'm about to sob in excitement. I've been watching two episodes a day and I'm on Season 4, internally screaming as I get closer to March**_

 _ **Warning: Lame attempts at fluffs so if it's strange to you then I won't judge you for running like the wind, possible OOC (don't doubt it). Also, there may be grammar errors and possible typos**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own OUAT. However, I would like to brag once again that I fist bumped with Sean Maguire and I will not get over it, (he also kissed me on the cheek and I nearly died). What was my point again? Oh right. Don't own OUAT – let's not get into the discussion of if I did.**_

 _Crap._

Why was this town so small? As Emma opened the door to Granny's diner, her eyes found their way into finding the familiar cerulean eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and she froze when Killian's grin expanded among his handsome features.

Pushing the last thought in the back of her mind, Emma avoided his gaze and followed Mary Margaret towards Regina. The bold woman's eyes settled upon meeting Emma's as her tight smile appeared over her red lips.

"Miss Swan."

Ugh. Emma remembered how formal Regina sounded.

Regina Mills and Emma met in the freshman year of college. They both studied in a law degree with both at the top of the class. However Regina back in the day was a cold woman who intended on making Emma's life hell for having a friendship with Mary Margaret. While Regina snarled, Emma fought back by standing up to her without hesitation.

Strangely enough, what brought them together was the fact that Regina's half sister was attempting to expel Regina for jealousy reasons. Regina was in a desperate situation and Emma hadn't been a fan of Regina, but she couldn't let Zelena get away for her crimes that involved Robin. It struck a nerve; a nerve too deep.

Since then, Regina had her bold observations, but they admitted they had a decent friendship. With that, Regina managed to get over her feud with Mary Margaret after she helped Robin and Regina reunite.

"Regina." Emma nodded back before turning to Robin. "Congratulations on your engagement too."

"Thank you," the future groom replied with a silly grin. "We've been together for a while now and we both simply agreed that having a marriage would be the next step." While Emma had her friendship with Regina, Emma wasn't necessarily close with Robin. He was a good person; and he was someone who was good for someone like Regina. Yet it was Mary Margaret who proceeded to push the happy couple together.

"So do you have any ideas for the wedding?" Mary Margaret asked blissfully and Regina's frown deepened.

"We just got engaged." Regina's tone indicated the annoyance of the sudden rush of plans and judging Robin's expression it seemed that he agreed. "We don't even have a date planned."

But Mary Margaret was having none of it. "Nonsense!" Before anyone could protest, Regina was suddenly dragged away by the cheerful pregnant woman. The alarm on the other woman's face was quite amusing for Emma. "We can just look at some themes that would suit your tastes."

David softly chuckled from beside them and Emma just realised he had finished speaking with the waitress. "You and Regina chose to come live with us in Storybrooke," he said flashing a sympathetic smile towards Regina. "I'm not surprised that Mary Margaret dragged her away."

"I am not either, if I am being sincere." Robin gave Regina a grin before turning his direction towards Emma. "On the side note, how are you Emma? I heard about the fire and I'm sorry to hear about it."

"Yeah," Emma muttered ungratefully. The embarrassment of the fire reflected back to the fact she left her hair straightener on while she was on a case. Emma was just glad that Biscuit hadn't been in the building. "But it hasn't been so bad in this town. It's nice I suppose."

"Well this place is very homey," Robin replied and Emma's face dropped. Home. She didn't expect herself to find this place as the home she dreamed of, then again - Emma dreamed of just having a family to love her. Emma learnt the hard way that she wasn't going to feel like having a home, no matter how much she ran.

David replied with another comment and the men got into a personal conversation about apartment locations. At first Emma wanted to cut them off, stating that she was better off finding another place but she held her tongue. She never thought about it, but she had to be out of Mary Margaret and David's hair eventually. A small loft with one bedroom was only good for Emma and Biscuit until their baby was born.

However, without realising Emma found herself distracted once again. Her eyes automatically made their way towards Killian and again, he seemed to noticed that she was staring at him. He seemed to appear more at home as he sat back with a glass in his hands. With the dark hair attempting to defy gravity and the smouldering eyes, Emma couldn't deny that he was attractive. Now if only she would stop looking at him!

"-You might like the place that's near the docks, we can go see Gold if you're interested Emma." David was saying and suddenly Emma shook her head to brush the thoughts from Killian Jones. Even being in the same room was driving her insane. Before Emma could respond, it appeared that David knew exactly who she had her eyes on. "That's Deputy Jones - the one I told you about."

"He doesn't seem too bad," Emma confessed without realising what she said until it was too late. Well - she wasn't exactly lying; Killian did seem like one of the good people. But there was something about him that made Emma's hair stand on end.

The fact that she hadn't felt like that in a long time scared her. For all her life, Emma always kept relationships as one night stands. That way no one got hurt in the end, especially her. Her connection with friends had been different, as they didn't give her the same intense stare.

"He isn't," David agreed. "He's loyal and dedicated to his job – but he is certainly closer to a man child than an adult." Now that was something Emma could see. "I still can't believe he gave me all of that paperwork to deal with."

With that, David and Robin went back towards their significant others, leaving Emma alone. She went to join them, however her feet moved towards Killian Jones.

He raised an eyebrow with a boyish grin as Emma approached him and met his gaze without hesitation. "I didn't know that you knew the happy couple," she declared as she reached him.

"Robin and I are mates," Killian replied calmly. "Don't be so surprised Swan, Storybrooke's a small town."

Emma exchanged a glance towards a busy Robin before facing Killian. In a way she could see the pair becoming friends. "About earlier today..." Her voice died down and she tried to come up with an excuse for her sudden leave.

However Killian raised his hand. "It's fine love," he said calmly and dismissed her lame attempts of apologies. "I know that you were daunted by my handsome face." A scoff of denial escaped her lips and she shook her head. "I couldn't take it personally; it is only natural that you were flustered."

Another scoff left Emma. "I was not flustered." She glowered at him and expected him to respond with a flirty comment.

"If you say so Swan," Killian said with a light shrug but his eyes told her the opposite. He was completely mocking her for the denial. "But on a side note – come have a drink with me."

Emma took in a lungful of air. "I don't think that's a good idea... I should get back to David and Mary Margaret." Her green eyes wandered over to her current roommates once again before seeing that Killian was staring at her patiently. She returned the look at the deputy as if she expected him to suddenly attack her. But he didn't.

A moment passed and Killian gestured for the seat in front of him. "Try something new darling, its called trust."

If only he knew that trust would be the last thing she would give him. However, Emma saw no harm to herself as long as she kept her walls up. Emma let herself slide into the seat and ordered a shot of vodka.

"I like you Swan," Killian confessed and ordered an extra shot. "You look like a lass who can hold her liquor." Emma smirked lightly; she could see the challenging glint in his eyes. "We're going to have a fun conversation indeed."

 **A/n: Hey so remember when I said it was going to be full of Captain Swan this chapter? I kinda lied xD**

 **But hopefully I made up for it by putting some at the end, I will try to include it the next chapter.**

 **So I have good news. I am no longer a learner driver, meaning that I can drive whenever I want (yay!) But I am dedicated to job searching and assignment work so updates are going to be slow and when I have the muse to update :D**

 **But, maybe after this I can write another Captain Swan with more planning. I have a few in mind, but we'll see how we go since I would like to at least finish this first :D**

 **Random Fact: My first episode I watch in OUAT was 2x11, the Outsider and it was the scene when dear old Killian was getting bashed by Rumple's cane. At the time I was doing work and I rolled my eyes at the clichéd Rumbelle scene but at the time, I didn't realise it was OUAT. Then I was at school and my friend referred me to OUAT so I got the first season and watched it. I recognised Jennifer Morrison from House and I began to enjoy it for the unique twists.**

 **When they introduced Hook, I couldn't help but feel indifferent about him. But there was something that drew me in, he had the hilarious flirtatious side of him with the Peter Pan puns "Tick tock". I shipped Captain Swan and their interactions but I didn't feel like it was going to happen because his tendency to getting himself in a sticky situation. It wasn't until 2x22 was when I started loving him and calling him Killian.**

 _ **Please Review**_

 **24/02/16* 100th episode is soon. Who's excited?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: Thank you for the review, favourites, followings and reading. So... uh... this is awkward XD**_

 _ **Nah I kid.**_

 _ **But seriously, as I'm watching 5b I roll around my bed hoping that our beloved ship eventually be happy (and alive). Hades is pretty cool, and I'm amazed with myself how much I'm pointing the Greek mythology (my friend is a massive Greek nerd and is basically doing all sorts of research.)Though I will admit, I wish someone called Cerberus, Spot. I just can't take the poor pup seriously because of that name.**_

 _ **You beloved dork Hades.**_

 _ **Also watched Zootopia, and I loved the bloody movie so much. I like Frozen, and I loved Big Hero Six, Tangled is probably one of my favourite of the newer Disney movies but Zootopia will always hold a place in my heart.**_

 _ **Now all OUAT needs to do is make a bunny joke with Snow White. Adam and Eddy, please have this done so my life will be complete. You guys do Star Wars, and you even did Frozen shortly after its release so you have to do a Zootopia reference. So I can laugh and show all my friends I'm not (that) crazy**_

 _ **Also. Speaking of 5B, if I read one more comment online about preferring emotionally detached Emma from Season 1, I swear I'm gonna go massive rant mode. And it will not be pretty...**_

 _ **Warning: Lame attempts at fluffs so if it's strange to you then I won't judge you for running like the wind, possible OOC (don't doubt it). Also, there may be grammar errors and possible typos**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own OUAT. However, I would like to brag once again that I fist bumped with Sean Maguire and I will not get over it, (he also kissed me on the cheek and I nearly died). What was my point again? Oh right. Don't own OUAT – let's not get into the discussion of if I did.**_

"So Swan," Killian spoke casually, drawing Emma away from the drink. Her green eyes met his and she would've sworn that she felt a feeling that was akin to trust. And that worried her. It should've been the first sign that would normally send her running. "How did you stumble on a small town like this?"

Oh here they went. Emma knew the casual 'life story' telling. So she kept to the story that she told every male on a date – not that this was a date or anything. The last thing wanted was Killian Jones to think that she was on a date with him.

In the short time of knowing this man, he had a dangerously large ego that did not need stroking of any kind.

"I came from Boston," Emma explained with a light shrug. "For a few months, it's just been me and Biscuit until a fire burned my apartment. There's not much to say to be honest."

Killian's features softened and just like that, his calm personality sobered. "Just you and Biscuit?" Emma held in her breath as she met his eyes, recognising the identical gaze in her eyes as she stared at the mirror.

Every nerve in her body told her to flee from him just then, but she pushed it aside for now. Even though she wanted to leave, the dominate part of her wanted to stay. So she remained seated, watching the deputy take a drink.

"I take it is just you and Roger then," Emma finally said.

"Aye," he muttered softly. "I moved from Ireland with Roger to Storybrooke a little over a year ago." His knuckles turned white from clenching the glass. "Let's just say I left that life behind me, it hadn't felt like home since I was a lad."

"And Storybrooke does?" Emma asked, raising a brow when her question caught him off guard. Killian seemed perplexed in his thoughts, as if he was deeply considering the true meaning of Emma's words.

 _'Home is the place when you leave, you just miss it.'_

The dormant memory spurred in the back of her mind. Despite Neal's betrayal and her life's lesson, Emma stuck to those words in particular. They sounded true, but Emma never experienced the feeling after leaving another city.

Maybe it was just another lie.

"Aye." Killian nodded slowly. When Emma went to look back at the dark haired male, she saw that he was being sincere. A pang of envy flooded through Emma as she realised that she wanted what he had for as long as she could remember. "I began my work as a Deputy with Dave and Robin has been loyal to me right from the beginning. Regina has been snarky, but she still welcomes me in the town." Their eyes met again and Emma immediately redirected her interest in the growing condensation of her glass. "Perhaps this place could be your home too."

Emma's breath caught in her throat and she froze. The consideration of Storybrooke becoming her home made her hesitant. She wouldn't lie; Emma realised that the small town was filled with nice people and she couldn't deny that the isolation from the cities had its perks.

But this town couldn't be...

"I need some air," Emma said instantly. She pushed herself to her feet, placing a few bills on the table before making her way outside. The chilly air was the first thing that came into her face as she opened the door and exited the building.

-:-

By the time the words slipped out of him, Killian knew he screwed up. Emma had immediately stood to her feet and hurried out of Granny's in attempt to fleeing from him.

With a light curse, Killian scolded himself for pushing her. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that Swan was a lot like him. She had the lost look in her green eyes, the same look that Killian had every time he glanced at the mirror. His life hit some unfortunate obstacles that almost sent him on a dark path.

His father left him and his older brother Liam at a young age, forcing Liam to focus his attention on raising Killian. Killian looked up to his older brother, even willing to join the navy together as the Jones brothers. Unfortunately, before Killian could graduate, Liam died in an accident and Killian no longer possessed the strength to continue his path.

It hadn't been long until he reunited with his father. There hadn't been a time when Killian was so furious with the man, but all the anger he felt disappeared when he discovered that his father was terminally ill. Killian was willing to forgive his father for leaving them behind so many years ago, even when he discovered that he had a younger half brother.

Sometimes Killian had to look back and wonder if his forgiveness had to do with his father's dying breath.

That was, until he learned that his half brother was nothing but a replacement for their father. Killian could forgive his father for abandoning him and Liam, he could even forgive his father for finding love again but he could never excuse his father for naming his third son Liam, in attempts to replacing them.

So with that, Killian left his father – the same way his father left him and Liam. Being unable to tolerate the thoughts of his father, Killian bought a plane ticket to America and found himself in Maine when he stumbled upon Storybrooke.

David had been generous enough to offer Killian a job and Robin often shared drinks with Killian when he had the time. Soon enough, Killian realised he enjoyed their company and started accepting Storybrooke as his real home.

But he had to admit, there were times Killian laid in bed wondering if he should've stayed with his father. He wondered what his half brother was like (he refused to call his half brother Liam). However, he eventually learned that his half brother was moving on with his mother back in Ireland and Killian was satisfied.

"What did you say to her?" David demanded, startling Killian back into reality. It had been only seconds when Emma left him alone in the booth, but Killian's thoughts made him believe that it was hours of thoughts.

"I may have stepped over the line," Killian muttered dryly and went to chase after her. As he got up, he felt David's hand clasp around his wrist. "What is it now Dave?" Normally irritation didn't colour his tone, but for some reason Killian had no restraint in his current emotions.

"Emma's is considered family to me," David said sternly. There were times when Killian saw David's protective tone around his wife and it was just as fierce. "So you better apologise for what you said."

"I will," Killian swore and as soon as David let go of his arm, Killian headed out of Granny's to follow Emma. It was much to his relief as he realised that she didn't go far and was leaning on the post. She had her back turned to him and her thoughts appeared to have been elsewhere. "Swan."

And just like that, Emma turned to face him. Killian nearly winced when he recognised the confliction in her gaze. He should've been careful with his words, it wasn't like him to blurt out comments like he had.

However Emma's silence troubled him and Killian immediately forced the courage to speak his mind. "I need to apologise for my behaviour, I was out of line and I shouldn't have done it."

Emma didn't respond and as he stared at her Killian thought that whatever connection they had was shattered. His hopes crushed in his chest, he clenched his jaw and tried his hardest not to scold himself out loud.

"I grew up in a lot of foster homes." Her voice seemed quiet, but it was enough for Killian's ears to catch. Instantly, Killian's eyebrow rose in surprise, but not because of her reasons but rather the fact that she was admitting something despite their early meeting. "So I guess... I never found my home..."

 _So love is rare in her life._ Killian should've known. Aside from Liam, Killian didn't have much in his time in Ireland. "It could be here." Again she stiffened, but this time Killian wasn't afraid of her running off.

A gentle scoff escaped her. "It could be..." She uttered the words with disbelief, but judging from the look in her eyes, Killian knew that she was considering it.

 **A/n: I sacrifice this Captain Swan chapter in exchange for decent weather – er... I mean reviews.**

 **So anyways, I was originally going to have Milah as Killian's dead partner, but I thought the story would've gone better with his story with Brennan. That way, Killian being betrayed would be a lot closer with Emma's betrayal with Neal.**

 **Random Fact: The story idea came from a discussion with my friends when they asked what kind of person I would be interested in. I honestly didn't know, but then I thought to a relationship similar to Killian and Emma. The idea of finding each other through mutual connection and that's I started to write words onto the laptop.**

 **31/03/16**

 **Please review**


End file.
